otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Why's all the Rum Gone?
---- Harbor Walk - Port Poxy - Rogue's Isle :Tall, gently swaying palm trees form a perimeter around about three-fourths of the ramshackle town of Port Poxy, with its motley mix of whitewashed stone construction, thatched roofs, and cobblestone roads. The main street, known as Harbor Walk, leads from the moorings at Scurvy Wharf to the looming Fort Amalgado. A winding path leads down toward Creepy Cove, on the shore of the harbor. ---- Blake is standing on the prow of the Sorrow, the Tauroid Al faithfully at his back. Various pirates are loading water, gunpowered and the like onto the ship. Augustus is also sleeping in a corner on deck. "He expects you," Linn says with a confident smile. "I talked to him about you, and he just said to let you know." Ax smiles at Linn. "Thanks." Shafi checks her bag one more time, as well as her armor, systematically going through a mild OCD checklist of sorts in her head. The redhead looks to the ship and smiles a bit, letting out a sigh and starting to get a little fidgety as she follows along with the others. Blake looks over at the group arriving, breaking into a grin, "Mateys! Aye, good to see you landlubbers, ye ready for a day of adventure?" he calls out from his spot. Linnael leans against his staff by the ship, grinning at Blake. "Or whatever you happen to be sending our way," he says. "As long as it's the good sort of adventure," Ravus cheerfully calls. "Yeah!" He reaches to grab Ax's paw and squeeze it. "When do we leave?" Ax squeezes Ravus's hand back. "Should be interesting!" "We leave as soon as ye get aboard, aye!" Blake calls back, "All hands on deck!" he bellows, turning to face the deck, and the dead pirates scramble to get into position. "Ready for anything," Shafi announces enthusiastically, starting to get excitable. She makes to board the ship at the Captain barks out his order, grinning ear to ear and practically hopping in her movements. Linnael smiles as he walks up onto the ship, pace no faster or slower than it had been before. "Hmm. Never been on a... what sort of ship is this? I never learned the names." Ravus bounds after Shafi, tugging Ax with him. "All right! I'm going to look everywhere!" This said, the angel galumphs off to inspect every nook and cranny of the ship. Ax meeps as he's pulled onto the ship, letting Ravus wander off to explore with a grin, turning around to watch the crew. "She's The Sorrow, and that's all ye need to know, matey," Blake replies to Linnael, before looking to the assembled crew and newcomers, "Now, for you new people, want to make things clear," he begins, "We're on my ship, so my word is law," he holds up his hook hand to shush any complaints, "Unless ye made a deal with me beforehand, aye, that's valid and ye don't have to follow orders that conflict with that, savvy?" "Sounds fine to me," Shafi replies with a firm nod. She glances over to the others assembled briefly, before looking back to Blake. Linnael shrugs, just stepping over to the hull to look out into the water. "Sailing," he murmurs. "Haven't done that for a while." Ax tilts his head at Linn curiously. "Did you make a deal for us, because you know that Ravus and by extension I can't do anything evil like plundering, raping, pillaging and the usual... mm?" The comment is sort of addressed to Blake as wel. "Aye, ye be fine," Blake says, waving his hook at Ax, "Now, any questions a'fore we're off to the uncharted seas?" The Elf thinks for a bit before asking, "Other than helping with the exploration bit and, well, healing," Shafi gestures to herself at that, "what are our general duties onboard going to entail?" "I believe one thing he asked for was mapmaking," Linnael says as he watches the waves crash against the sea walls of the port. "Defense as well, I suppose." "Okay, cool," smiles Ax. "...Though actaully, if any of those aforementioned activities happens around us, Ravus'll be morally and personally obliged to stop it by any means necessary," he adds. "Aye matey, that's it, so long as ye can take care of map making, ye be set," Blake replies with a bit of a smile, "Any further questions, maties? Or are ye ready to great the seas?" he asks. Al shifts a bit behind him, but the mute Tauroid still says nothing. "I'm ready to go," Shafi replies, nodding to herself. She joins Linnael at the side of the boat and whispers something to him passively. Linnael nods to Shafi, then calls out. "I'm ready whenever you are, Captain." Ax laughs quietly, grinning widely, tail twitching behind him as he goes to find Ravus. "All aboard and all that!" "All hands to yer stations! We're setting sail, maties!" Blake calls out to the crew, and the pirates scramble about, Al going to the wheel, while Blake stays on the prow. The ship begins to move out of the dock once the anchor has been raised. Shafi grins excitedly as the ship starts off, letting out a soft, giddy sort of sound. "I can't believe we're doing this," she remarks, "Setting out on a pirate ship to explore the uncharted reaches of the sea. I never would have gotten an opportunity like this in life." Linnael grins a bit himself. "Be careful for seasickness," he says. "Though, I'm not sure that /can/ happen here. Should be fun, anyways." And the sails are opened up once the Sorrow gets a bit out, and then the ship really takes off when the wind hits it, "Aye, this be the life," Blake comments as he looks out. "If I can handle mageblock, I can handle a little queasiness," Shafi remarks with a shrug, "Although, I haven't seen anyone get blocked here, so I imagine you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Linnael smiles. "Not the slightest idea," he says. "Not at all." He turns to look at Blake. "Where are we staying in here?" "There be some quarters through that door," Blake replies, pointing to a door below the top deck, and if one were to go in there, there would be quarters. They aren't bad persay, but certainly spartan. "When I was alive, the source of my powers was the Shadow," Shafi explains, "Not a benevolent force, to say the least. From time to time, when a mage would go to use a Shadow power, it would refuse to let them use it and then give a rather painful reminder that while a mage may control the powers, it doesn't control the Shadow." She scratches her chin, "Powerful headaches, extreme disorientation, hallucinations so vivid that at the time one thinks they're real." Linnael nods. "I see," he says, then shakes his head. "I'm going to head below deck a little while, to prepare. Call if you need anything, alright?" And that said, he starts to walk for the cabins. Blake turns back to the sea at hand as they continue out on their way, a big grin on his face. He takes some grog from his coat and takes a swig from it. "All right," Shafi waves absently to the mage and looks back out over the water. The Elf does seem to turn a little green, but she pulls out a small blue vial from her bag and downs it. "I love being an alchemist," she remarks to herself with a grin as her stomach settles. It takes a few hours, of just sea, sea, sea, and more sea, before the lookout calls "Land ho!" most of the pirates are playing cards or half drunk at this point, so they don't rush to the prow, but Blake's stood there for the past few hours, and he pulls out a spy glass and looks forward. Linnael comes out of the cabins as that call is made, making his way for Blake at a swift pace. "Land?" he asks. "Look interesting?" Shafi's not so rushed as Linnael, but moreso than the pirates as she makes to take a look. The sea apparently agrees with the Elf, because she seems oddly relaxed. "Aye," Blake replies, pausing a moment, a faint blur appears on the horrizon to those without spyglasses, "...looks like a port of some kind," Blake says after a moment, "Take us in, Al!" he calls. Linnael blinks. "Another port," he murmurs with a grin. "Wonder if it's any nicer than Poxy. What's the architecture?" The Elf hms softly to herself, looking a bit thoughtful. Shafi remains at the prow, examining the land with keen elven eyes. If she can make out enough to answer Linnael's question, she's not saying anything just yet. Blake pauses a bit, "Wood," he says after a moment, "And I don't think it's nicer than Poxy, mate, take a look," he replies, handing the spyglass over to Linn. To those with spyglasses or Elven eyes, the blur would be fairly clear. It's an island, certainly, not small but not incredibly big either. The port is on the smaller side though, in a natural harbor, there's one or two ships there, but it doesn't look like they've been in use for some time, and no one seems to be on the streets or outside any of the buildings. It should also be noted that the sun is getting a bit low in the sky. Linnael raises an eyebrow. "Not much of a port at all," he murmurs. "A local, tribal thing?" "Looks abandoned," Shafi remarks with a soft frown, "I don't think everybody would be inside for the night just yet, it's not quite late enough in the evening. Whatever the case, I don't really like the looks of it." The ship continues towards the port, abandonded or not, it looks like they're going in, "Prepare the rowboats, we'll take a walk ashore and see what's there, aye?" Blake says, and some pirates scramble to do his bidding, "Abandonded or not, we'll see what's there, maties, that's why we're here," Linnael nods, heading over to the rowboats himself. "I'll admit to curiousity." "Just advocating caution," Shafi replies, making towards where the rowboats are being set up, "I don't have a problem with checking it out. Any of the men need help sobering up or anything?" She shakes her bag and the soft jingle of glass vials may be heard. "Aye, they'll be fine," Blake replies in regards to the drunken pirates, "Let's be ashore, aye? Ye stay here," he waves at a small group of the pirates, who obediently stay. Al himself lifts the anchor and drops it overboard, before joining the others near the rowboats. Linnael nods, starting to climb into the nearest rowboat. "Mm... This place still worries me a bit." Shafi climbs into the same boat as Linnael, nodding her agreement, "Yeah, it's strange. We should keep our eyes and ears on our surroundings." Blake gets into the same boat as Shafi and Linn, as does Al soon after, "Lower us," Blake commands some of the pirates staying onboard, and that they do. "Aye, ye can see far, aye?" Blake asks Shafi, "Ye keep watch," he says as some of the pirates begin to row. Linnael looks around slowly, then dips the end of his staff into the water. Of its own volition, the rowboat starts to move for the shore. "Have your men save their energy," he murmurs. Nodding, Shafi keeps her eyes on the land ahead to watch for anything unusual. Blake holds his hands up to his rowers as Linn uses his magic, grinning to the mage, "Aye, this is why I brought ye aboard, mate," he says, and thanks to Linn, they reach the shore much faster than the other rowboat, Blake is of course, the first to jump out onto the sandy beach. "I had thought it was for maps," Linn says with a small grin, stepping out behind Blake. "What do we have here?" Shafi steps out as well, peering at their surroundings a little suspiciously. Her hands rest at her hips, a bullwhip attached to the right side of her belt and a book at the left. "Aye, well that's a side job," Blake replies with a wink in his good eye towards Linn, "Draw swords!" he calls out, and the pirates all draw their weapons, "Just in case we get ambushed, aye?" he says to the two as he begins to move up the beach towards the wooden buildings, "Keep a lookout, aye," he comments to Shafi. Linnael draws nothing, and just keeps walking on with his Jackal-headed staff. "Mm. If it's anything like Port Poxy," he murmurs to himself. "I wonder if this was a place that /wasn't/ able to fend off the undead." The redhead detaches her whip and book from her belt, keeping the weapon coiled for the time being. Shafi's eyes remain on their surroundings, studying every detail swiftly and with an ounce of paranoia. She remains silent for the time being. "Aye, that may be so matey," Blake replies to Linn, "Ye take that small building, we'll go off and take these larger ones, stay in groups, don't go off alone, bad thing to do in these parts!" he calls to his pirates, moving off with Al and another group towards one of the larger buildings. The sun is setting lower in the sky, almost completely set by now, just a glimmer of light. Linnael nods with a frown. "Alright," he says, heading to the small building. He stands back a little way from it, using his staff to push the door open, even as the eyes of his staff start to glow very brightly, like a lantern. "Anyone there?" Shafi remains outside, keeping watch on the surroundings like she was told. She lets the coils of her whip drop and remains alert. There's no one inside, well, no one that could answer that is. There's bones scattered throughout the floor, as well as various debris and detritus. The bones don't seem to be in any particular anatomically correct shape, either, scattered about aimlessly as if the bodies, either living or dead, were ripped apart. A few bones might have, well, teethmarks on them. Linnael grimaces as he slips further in, picking up a thigh bone to examine. "Not abandoned," he murmurs. "Something worse. What ate them?" The redhead just keeps watching out, not hearing Linnael mention something eating people. Well, the bones sure as heck aren't replying back to Linn. He might, however, feel a slight disturbance in the air directly behind him. It's at this same time, that a cry that's a mix of pain and horror comes from deeper in the village. Linnael blinks, and immediately behind him the earth shoots up, catching whatever is attacking. "Alright," he growls. "Just what are you?" He swings his staff back to tap the wall, sending the earth collapsing over the whatever it is, hopefully to catch it. The Elf frowns at that scream and swings her whip with a loud -CRACK-! Either she's trying to catch the others' attention, or draw the attention of Bad Things to her rather than others. Either way, Shafi's starting in the direction of that scream, yet still keeping her eyes on her surroundings. The 'thing' appears to be a bestial vampire, judging by the fangs protruding from it's mouth as it hisses at Linn. It's not wearing clothing, but is covered in batlike fur, and has batish looking ears sticking from it's head. It's hands and feet are clawed, and while it has wings, it doesn't look as if it will do it much good at this state. The air disturbances are clear, two knives made from jagged bone held in it's forepaws. It dodges the collapsing wall, barely, before turning it's attention back at Linn, lunging at him with both knives extended. There's a faint moaning and shambling sound coming from...behind Shafi. Linnael grimaces as the two wing-blades strike him, scoring marks on his armor. "That," he says, "is just going to cost you big time." He turns the staff to the vampire, and out of the jackal's eyes shoot ancient Egyptian laser beams - twice. Shafi pivots on her heel at that sound, holding that book in front of her and pulling back the whip in preparation for a strike. The hand holding the book crackles faintly, and the Elf's protective lightning strikes around her, leaving a faint glow before dissipating. The bestial Vampire mibly leaps out of the way of the first blast, but is hit by the second. It howls in pain, growls, and then leaps forward at Linn, attempting to knock his staff out of his hands with it's clawed feet. Shafi is faced by three shambling ghouls, or zombies, whatever you wish to call them. They're armed with what look to be clubs made of bone. They're about within whip range, but they aren't in range to hit her. Linnael just shakes his head, stepping out of the way of the vampire. "That's enough of that," he says. "In any case, the staff isn't the source of my power. He points to the wall of the shack, and two pieces of wood break off, becoming the proverbial stakes aiming for the vampire's heart. "Ew," Shafi remarks softly, swinging the whip in a slow circle over her head before bringing it snapping back in a wide swipe aimed across all three of the ghouls. Another loud -CRACK- gives the move some added flair, as do the subtle hip movements associated with having to shift weight like that. The Vampire still dodges the second stake by flipping over backwards, but that causes the first stake to plummet straight into his heart, and the Vampire hits the floor and fades to ashes. The ghouls, well, one doesn't have feet, so he's a bit lower and just doesn't get hit at all. The other two get hit right in the head, and they're looking pretty nasty right now, not dead, but looking pretty confused. They all do close on the Elf though, thwacking at her with their bones and pointed sticks. Growling to himself, Linnael runs just outside the hut. He notes Shafi and her shamblers, and shakes his head. "If you can take care of those, good!" he calls, before pounding his staff on the ground. "I'm going to see what's going on." The ground beneath his feet swells up, a column of stone lifting him high above the village, where he holds up his staff, making it emanate a great light, not unlike a floodlight! The Elf blinks and just steps away from the zombies, rolling her eyes. "These three are /pathetic/," Shafi remarks to Linnael, shaking her head as she backs up and makes for another loud, sweeping -CRACK- across her opponents. The heads of all three zombies explode, spattering brains and blood and bits of skull everywhere in the near vacinity. Linn, with his torchlight thing, would be able to see the whole village, and various struggles going on. Including the one vampire Linn killed, there look to be 3 bestial vampires total, and a whole lot of ghouls attacking the pirates. Al is facing one of the vampires, and they look evenly matched. A few pirates are dead it seems. One pirate, drunk from the looks of it, stumbles out of one of the abandoned buildings with an empty, old, and dusty bottle. He proclaims aloud, "Why's all the rum gone?" before the other vampire sinks his teeth into his neck, which gets a scream of pain and a lot of thrashing from Mr. Rum. Linnael looks around slowly. "The bosses," he says to himself. "Al has it covered.... Shafi! Get out there and help them out. The village is being overrun!" He then points first to the vampire attacking the rum pirate, then the vampire not fighting Al, shooting a heat lance at each from his vantage point. "Come and get me!" The Elf cringes as she gets splattered with zombie goo. "Oh, yummy," Shafi remarks sarcastically, before running to the aid of a nearby group of the pirates that are fighting ghouls. She eyes her whip for a moment, before shaking her head, "Bad weapon to avoid friends with..." So, she changes it! It takes a bit of concentration, but that bullwhip slowly shortens and morphs until it becomes your standard spiked mace. The streaks of fire are dodged by the two vampires, the one with Mr. Rum uses the poor screaming man to block it, in fact, and Mr.s Rum isn't screaming anymore. The other vampire, while he dodges the attack, it distracts him from Al, who lodges one of his axes firmly in the flank of the vampire, which gets a howl from the creature. Blake can finally be seen as well, walking around and rather calmly unloading his pistol into zombies, "Get back ye filthy landlubbers!" Pissed would probably be an understatement for Linnael's expression now as he looks down at the vampire using human shields. "You have made a mistake, vampire!" he roars down. "I am the flame of judgement! I am the fire that purges. And you, have made an enemy you do not want!" He points down at the vampire, no longer bothering with lances as he sends to full-fledged, roaring fireballs at the monster. "QUIT THE CORNY MONOLOGUE AND JUST FIGHT!" Shafi barks in annoyance up at 'The Flame of Judgement', taking out her frustrations on the nearest two ghouls by swinging her mace at each of them. The bestial vampire that is the object of Flame of Judgement's wrath is burnt badly, yelping a bit and not standing too steadily. When that happens, though, a few of the ghouls nearby seem to look a bit confused as to what they're actually /doing/, and just stand there, allowing the pirates to chop them down with ease, but there are still more where they came from. Shafi butchers one ghoul, it's had exploding again in a shower of brains and gore, the other is badly damaged, but not dead. It turns on her, as do two others nearby. A pirate near her is dragged down by a crowd of the things, and from the sound of ripping, screams, bites, and chewing, it's not pretty. "Go back to your tomb," Linnael says coldly, and a great, fanged stone mouth rises out of the ground below the crispy vampire, to dry and catch it, crush it, and drag the remains underground. As that spell is cast he looks about for the last vampire, and holds out his staff, letting a lance of energy strike out at it. The Elf woman easily avoids two of the ghouls, and just barely gets missed by the third, but she doesn't strike back at them. Instead, Shafi makes for the pirate who has just been taken down and starts trying to beat the pile of zombies off of him. The first bestail vampire is consumed by the earth, no real struggle there. The second vampire is /badly/ wounded, collapsing down on the ground, but it's still breathing. This gives Al the opportunity the take the wooden end of his axe, and drive it into the heart of the last vampire. The ghouls all around are struck dumb, just pointlessly staring around. This makes them easy prey for the pirates, who relish in their slaughter. ...except for the ghouls currently /feeding/, who just continue to feed on the pirate, and from his lack of screams, he's probably rather dead. With all the bobbing of heads with the biting and tearing, Shafi only gets one of the ghouls, nailing him rather well in the cranium. He's not down, but he goes straight back to feeding. "Everyone," Linnael calls out. "Everyone... get back to the ship. I'll clean this all up when you're safely away from here." And he kneels down on top of his tower starting to chant as fiery red runes start writing themselves in the air around him. "No, damnit - NO!" Shafi cries out, her mace forming back into the whip at her loss of concentration. She barks at the other pirates to stand back and angrily starts whipping at the feeding zombies, well aware that their prey is dead but too enraged to care at this point. Linnael? Ignored. -CRACK- goes the whip, -CRACK!- Shafi kills that one ghoul who's damaged already, and wounds another badly, gosh, there's a lot of brains around here now. The ghouls continue to feed on the pirate, tearing him to shreds. That's where those teethmarks came from. "Ye heard the man, get back to the ship, all of ye!" Blake calls to his pirates, those that are left obey, hurring to the rowboats. The only one that stops is Al. The Tauroid lifts the axe he used to kill the vampire with at Linn, nods, and then continues on behind Blake. The runes are glowing /bright/ now, and Linnael continues to chant, but now it appears to be holding the magic back as he waits for Shafi. His eyes are now starting to glow bright blue with the magic he is conjuring, and he turns to give Shafi a /glare/ that says, 'get out of the way' where his words cannot. The Elf eventually calms down enough to register her surroundings, breathing a little heavily and she starts for the boats. Shafi rolls up her whip, returning it and the book to her belt. Her expression is stoney, her eyes watery, and her gaze distant as she walks along as though on autopilot. The pirates head back to the boats, one boat waits for Shafi while the other takes off towards the Sorrow, both boats rather depleted of pirates. Once everyone is out of the way, Linnael stands up, holding his hands up to the sky, and the blue glow in his eyes drains, and energy pumps into each of those runes. Slowly, the runes fall down in a circle around his spire, silently at first, but as they drift to the ground, there is a deafening roar of fire as an inferno hits the ground and spreads out through the village, a towering blaze sweeping away absolutely everything in its path. The elf just sits in the boat. Shafi's a little too out of it to truly appreciate the epic flameshow, if she can even see it through her mental haze. The pirates row back, a few of them watching the flame show, including Blake, "Aye, that's it matey, ye were a good hire," he says, one might say almost watching Linn proudly. The ship has set sail quite some time ago, it seems and has landed... somewhere strange. There used to be a village here, used to. Now, there's just a small harbor, with a few abandoned boats, where most of the pirates and Shafi are waiting in rowboats. Where the village was, there is now a giant stone pillar, surrounded by ash and shambling bodies still burning to a crisp. Linnael collapses from his place on top of the stone pillar, breathing heavily as he recovers from the massive flow of magic. Shafi, in her boat, is very... distant. Her expression is rather stoney and her eyes moistened. She blinks a few times and glances up to Linnael, before shuffling in her bagful of vials and bottle of varying shapes, sizes, and colors. The Elf pulls out a bright, incandescent blue vial and hangs onto it, waiting for the mage. And in one of those rowboats? A mass of fur shifts slightly then yawns. The mass lifts up slowly, and one leg is cocked over the side of the small ship. "Aye, matey, can ye get back or should we come back for ye?" Blake calls to Linn. The rowers stay for now, but one looks back at Aug, blinks, takes a swig of grog and looks back to Linn. Linnael lets out a grimace, and a stone spar justs out of the side of the spire. "I can make it," he says, though not very loudly, before grabbing that spar. Like an elevator, it slowly slides down the side, bringing Linnael to the middle of the ashen field. Shafi blinks over at Augustus, softly remarking, "Such lovely manners," before she turns her gaze back to the mage. Her tone is rather flat, but her sarcasm still comes through. Augustus grumbles something out before the sound of water splashing on water starts. It goes on for a few moments before the dog man looks back. "Aye, what I miss?" He asks with a tired yawn. "Let him come back, then we go, aye?" Blake says, steadying a hand on the side, "Good job mate!" he calls to the mage. Linnael walks over, and just drops into the rowboat. "Thanks," he says, just sounding entirely drained now. The redhead hands the bright blue vial over to Linnael. "Here," shafi murmurs, "Should help some." She looks over to Augustus, then, "Vampire bat-people and zombies." "Vampire bat-people and zombies..?" Augustus shakes his fur out then blinks. "Oh was Bat Boy here to bite Sandy Claws or Save the World?" "Back to the ship!" Blake calls, and the rowers begin to take the rowboats back to the Sorrow, "Matey, when ye mark this place on the map, make a note about zombies and vampires, aye? No good if other people get ambushed, aye?" Linnael uncorks the vial and takes a drink, grimacing a bit at the taste. "I'll remember," he says, "to put a note about that by the spire." "No idea what you're talking about," Shafi remarks to the lupoid passively, letting out a sigh and rubbing a bit at her eyes. Augustus shrugs his shoulders lazily then sits down on the boat. "We have enough grog?" He asks one of the nearby pirates. The rowboats continue towards the ship. "Aye," one of the pirates says, taking a flask and dumping it's contents on Augustus, before tossing him a fresh one. The boats reach the Sorrow, "Alright, everyone back aboard, we've still got to get back to the mainland," Blake says as the boats are raised by the few pirates left onboard. Linnael climbs back up onto the ship as soon as it's in place, then heads for the cabin. "Need sleep," he murmurs. "Sorry. Night." Shafi growls and detaches her bullwhip from her hip, making to wrap it around the offending pirate's neck. Not trying to kill him, but it's bound to be exceedingly uncomfortable if successful. "We are /helping/ you people," she says coldly, "Disrespect him again and I will make you /beg/ me for discorporealization. 'Savvy'?" The fact that there are other pirates there really doesn't seem to cross the redhead's mind at all. Augustus blinks a few times and his long tongue comes out to lick up some of that grog, not paying mind to Shafi and the man just yet. "Taste worse then goat piss actually." The pirate dodges the whip, and promptly scrambles up the side of the boat, and then on down below "Don't pay him no mind, he'll get a few lashes when we get back to port, and have swab duty, aye," Blake says to Shafi as he climbs into the Sorrow, "But ye can chase him if ye really want to," The Elf sighs and returns the whip to her belt. "No, I think I got the point across," she remarks to the Captain with a nod, "Nice to know his insolence is just a personal problem." She climbs out of the rowboat and onto the ship, scratching at the back of her head a bit before glancing back to the lupoid, "How would you know what goat piss tastes like?" "Hell when I was alive I went to some wild parties." Augustus replies as starts to climb up to the ship. When everyone is aboard, Blake calls, "Back to port!" and the ship turns to sail back to Port Poxy. "And I've let you lick me with that tongue," Shafi remarks with a teasing shudder. She seems to have at least mostly gotten back to normal now, and looks around at the water rippling in the night's darkness, reflecting the single moon in the sky. "Just one moon tonight," she remarks passively, "It's all I've ever seen around here. Just the one moon. There were six back home." "Six? That wild.. I didn't really have any back home." Augustus wags his tail. "Well.. Phobos but that really doesn't count you know?" "No, I don't know," Shafi points out, "What's so wild about six moons? They were different colors, too, made night time a little eerie sometimes. There was Dayhunter, the red one... and Stormwatcher, the green one... Herald is the blue one. And then there was the violet one - Serpent's Eye - and the Torches. Torch I was lighter grey and Torch II was darker." She smiles a bit in nostalgia, "My favorite was Dayhunter, and then Stormwatcher after that..." "Yeah.. well you can be speakin gibberish to me really.. We had Phobos.. and really? It was just a tiny rock in the sky.. Phobos.. That is the Goddess of Fear by the way. Mars, my planet? The God of war." Ravus arrives from Necromundus - Backstage Area. The action is over. Shafi and Augustus are on deck as the ship heads back to Port Poxy, just chatting. "All I did was tell you the moons' names and colors," the Elf remarks with a smirk, "So the planet named after your God of War had a moon named after your Goddess of Fear. Seems fitting, as those two always seem to go hand in hand." "Yeah... well panic probably has a moon somewhere. All the planets and moons were named after Gods or Goddesses. Well except for Earth.. cunts." Augustus replies. "Well actually I do suppose Terra was a goddess as well now that I really think of it. Mother Earth and Father sky and all that." "Mm," Shafi nods thoughtfully, "I suppose that's a naming convention that works. I'm... not even sure I was on a planet, let alone what the whole place was called. I don't think we had a name to cover everything at once like that." "Mercury, messager god, Venus the goddess of Love, Earth, Mars, the god of war, Jupiter, king of the gods, Saturn, god of time, Neptune, god of the sea, Pluto god of the underworld but that really isn't a plant, just a large hunk of rock. That was my home system." Augustus sighs. "That's a lot of gods," Shafi remarks. It might be worth noting that she's covered in zombie brains, actually, now that her player thinks about it, and a bullwhip at her right hip and a book at her heft hip, "How do you keep track of them all?" "We had a great many gods.. gods for just about everything really. If you are raised in it, you kind of just know aye?" Augustus replies, not minding the brains at all. "Yeah, that makes sense," Shafi replies with a nod, "I had a pretty simple faith, myself, and I sort of had a problem with it for a while thanks to the Church of True Light..." She scratches her cheek and trails off, shrugging, "I'm getting kind of tired. Think I'm going to head down and try to get some sleep." Augustus wags hiis tail and looks at the Elf. "Mind if I join you?" "Not at all," Shafi replies, gesturing for the lupoid to follow her below deck. Augustus wags his tail and starts to follow the elf below deck. "Yay for me." category:Necromundus Logs